


Honesty

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Series: Kanera Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Blind Kanan Jarrus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: Tumblr Prompt fromthis list4: "Why are you lying to me?"Kanan's still recovering from Malachor, and Hera goes out on assignment while he heals. Hera's keeping something from him, and Kanan really doesn't like it.But it turns out they both have to work on being honest with each other.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo is making me write like crazy so please enjoy some more prompt-based feels :)

Kanan hears the door to his quarters open, but he doesn’t need his eyes to know who it is. 

Hera and Sabine got back from a recon mission a few days ago. It was a milk run, nothing they can’t handle, so Kanan wasn’t worried. He stayed behind; he’s still not mission ready after what happened on Malachor, and he would have slowed them down more than he could have helped. 

Still, he hasn’t seen much of Hera since they got back. She’s stressed, he can tell, but when he asked Sabine about it, she said everything was fine and it was just Sato giving her crap. Kanan didn’t need to be a Jedi to tell she was lying.

He’s sitting on his bed when he feels the mattress dip beside him. Hera reaches for his hand, slowly pulling off the glove he’s wearing to twine their fingers together. She knows he likes the subtle reassurance of her skin on his, and his heart swells at the subtle sign of affection. “Hey,” Kanan mumbles, as her head finds his shoulder. “What did Sato want?”

“Just the usual stuff. Bureaucratic crap. You would’ve hated it.” He can hear the smile in her voice, and she shifts a little closer until she’s pressed against his side. “How are you doing?”

Kanan sighs, his head falling to lean on hers and his eyes sliding shut. He can picture the concerned, yet affectionate expression on her face, and once again he wishes he could still see her. “Oh, y’know,” he says. “The usual. Managed to walk to the galley and only trip twice.” 

“Kanan.” Hera tightens her grip on his hand, and he can hear the warning in her voice. He sighs again, the tension draining from his shoulders as he shifts impossibly closer to her. “It’s… getting a little easier,” he finally confesses. “But it’s  _ hard.  _ I miss seeing things.” He brings their joined hands to rest in his lap. “I miss seeing you.”

“I know, love.” There’s Hera’s lips against his cheek, and he’s slightly embarrassed by the way he chases after her as she pulls away. She’s been so busy since she got back that he’s barely any spent time with her, and he clumsily reaches to pull her back to his mouth.

She sighs against his lips as her arms wrap around his neck, and it isn’t until right now that he realizes just how much he’s missed these moments, when it’s just the two of them and they don’t have to worry about anything else for a little while. Her mouth opens to meet his tongue with her own, and his hands find her back as he pulls her impossibly closer. For a moment it’s bliss, nothing in between them the way it always used to be, but he freezes when he hears her let out a small sound between a hiss and a grunt.

“Hera?” Kanan pulls back, and there’s a hint of fear in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, love.” But there’s a tremor in her voice too, and he can feel all of her emotions pouring from her. She’s worried about something, and she’s keeping something from him.

He pulls back to run his hands up and down her arms and raising an eyebrow. “Why are you lying to me?” he says in a low voice.

“I’m fine, Kanan, I promise.”

He can’t see her face, but he can  _ feel _ the wave of sadness and apprehension and– “Pain? You’re in pain?” His own anxiety is rising, and his hands are roaming across her back as his voice gets higher. He doesn’t remember Hera getting hurt recently, unless…

“No, I’m–” Hera groans again, pressing her lips to his. “Promise me you won’t be upset.”

“Hera, what–”

“Promise.”

Kanan swallows down the lump in his throat that always emerges whenever Hera’s in trouble. “I promise. But you’re freaking me out.”

She’s silent next to him, and he’s getting more worried by the second. But then he hears an unmistakable rustle of fabric next to him that can only be Hera slipping out of her shirt, and he raises an eyebrow in confusion. Before he can ask what she’s doing, she reaches for his hand again, bringing it up to her shoulder. For a moment he drags his fingers across her bare skin, staring at her with a confused look as he tries to understand. And then he freezes as his hand traces the unmistakable shape and texture of a bacta patch underneath a bandage. 

His mouth opens, and he can’t hide the pain on his face. Both hands come up to her shoulder now, and he’s never wished for sight more than right here in this moment as he struggles to figure out how bad she’s injured.

“You…” he blinks back the tears that are suddenly welling in his sightless eyes. “You got hurt, and you didn’t tell me?” 

Two hands come up to cup either side of his face, and he clumsily grabs them with his own. “I didn’t want you to worry,” Hera whispers. “A blaster bolt just grazed me– it wasn’t bad at all. It’s just sore.”

“You– you were  _ shot _ and it’s  _ not bad? _ ” He can feel his voice rising, that frantic edge to it growing more and more panicked as Hera’s arms reach around his neck again. 

Her hand finds it’s way back into his hair. “You’re going through enough right now. I didn’t want to give you one more thing to worry about.” Now  _ she _ sounds close to tears, and he can feel the sadness and regret mixing with worry for him in the Force around them.

“Hera,” he starts. He swallows thickly as he goes back to tracing the bandage with his fingertips. “If something happens, I wanna know about it, no matter how much it makes me worry. Sometimes I think you spend so much time worrying about me and the kids that you forget to worry about yourself.”

She sighs, leaning forward to kiss him again. He goes willingly, even though he’s being careful now not to jostle her injured shoulder. He curses his clumsy movements and unsteady hands, because he still hasn’t mastered the art of navigating while blind yet and he’s worried he’ll accidentally hurt her without meaning to. She doesn’t seem to care, though, pressing his body firmly against hers as her mouth opens against his. 

All too soon, she pulls away. “You do the same thing, you know,” she mumbles against his lips, and something inside him clenches a little. “I knew if you found out I got hurt, you’d be so worried about me that you’d drive yourself crazy.” He can’t see her, but instinctively he knows she’s giving him that rueful smile she always uses when he’s being an idiot. A touch of his fingers against her mouth confirms it. 

“I love you,” Kanan murmurs. “I’m always going to worry.”

“I love you, too.” Hera kisses his forehead. “So stop lying to  _ me,  _ Kanan.”

Suddenly he’s tense again. “I’ve told you everything.”

“You’re having nightmares again.” It’s a statement, not a question, and Kanan’s head winds up on her shoulder as she says it. 

“...I didn’t want you to worry,” he mutters sheepishly, his face flushing pink.

“See?” Hera says, and he can hear the smile in her voice. “Seems like we both need to work on that.” 

Kanan nods, his fingers trailing up towards her shoulder again. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

Hera laughs, and it makes him feel a little lighter. “I’m fine, love. Are  _ you _ okay?”

He sighs. “Not yet,” he admits, burrowing closer into her neck. “I’m getting there, but…”

He feels Hera nod, as she cards rhythmically through his hair until he’s practically putty in her hands. “Then talk to me, love. If something’s bothering you, I want to know about it.”

Kanan almost laughs at the irony, but instead he just reaches up to wrap his arms around her waist. “As long as you tell me when something happens to  _ you _ . Don’t keep things from me– especially blaster wounds.” 

Hera chuckles, leaning backwards to pull them both down onto the mattress. “Okay.” Another kiss to his forehead. “I’ll tell you everything that happened, but only if you promise to be honest about the nightmares.” He pictures the searching look she’s likely giving him, and he can’t help but smile from where his head rests on her chest. 

“Deal, Captain. I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter if you wanna keep in touch! @targaryenjedii


End file.
